I Don't Love You
by Cassio-Team 88' Studios
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat tentang Naruto yang tengah mengingat mantannya ditemani oleh kopi yang mungkin pahit di pagi hari yang mendung Oneshot/AU/Songfic/Inspired by MCR - I Don't Love You/Mind to RnR?


_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Tetesan air hujan terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga pemuda yang tengah menikmati kopinya di pagi hari yang mendung. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi di sebuah kafe terkenal di Kota Amegakure. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di meja di depannya. Sambil menikmati kopinya, pikirannya menerawang kenangan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Kebetulan, ia dan sang mantan bertemu di Kota Ame.

* * *

 _Well, when you go_

 _Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

* * *

Meskipun Naruto -pemuda itu- akui bahwa ia masih mencintai sang mantan, tapi tak terbersit di pikirannya untuk berbaikan dengan sang mantan. Ia rela melepas sang mantan. Prinsipnya adalah; Jika kau sudah tidak dicintai oleh seseorang yang kau cintai, lepaskanlah! Kau tidak akan rugi. Justru orang yang kau cintai itulah yang akan rugi, karena mencampakkan orang yang tulus mencintaimu.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sempat terlintas harapan di hatinya bahwa sang mantan akan kembali kepadanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Mantannya memiliki kepala sekeras batu dan hati sekuat karang.

* * *

 _And maybe when you get back_

 _I'll be off to find another way_

* * *

 _Tetapi,_ Naruto sadar bahwa sang mantan begitu sempurna di matanya. Tapi, begitu buruk di mata khalayak ramai. Seakan-akan hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat bahwa mantannya adalah mutiara yang berkilau saat semua orang melihat bahwa mantannya adalah mutiara yang berlumuran lumpur yang menjijikkan. Namun ia tahu, bahwa cinta tak memandang sesuatu. Cinta itu buta.

* * *

 _And after all this time that you still owe_

 _You're still a good for nothing_

 _I don't know_

* * *

Naruto menyeruput kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

Sluuurrpppp.

"Hah!" desahnya malas.

Seharusnya saat itu mantannya tidak menggubris apa kata-kata orang disekitarnya. Dan seharusnya saat itu mantannya lebih mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya -terutama kekasihnya-.

Dan seharusnya...

Mantannya menghiraukan perkataan busuk sahabat Uchiha nya, karena Uchiha tersebut ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang telah lama mereka jalin.

* * *

 _So take your gloves and get out_

 _Better get out_

 _While you can_

* * *

Tapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan takkan bisa kembali menjadi nasi lagi. Waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. Dan keputusan yang ia ambil pada waktu itu, tidak dapat ia tarik kembali.

Hidup Naruto kini lebih teratur. Jika dulu dengan sang mantan ia sering pulang larut malam karena _clubbing,_ sekarang Naruto lebih rajin masuk kuliah serta pulang tak lebih dari jam 10 malam. Ibu nya yang dulu selalu memarahinya, kini ibu nya dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkan anaknya yang belum pulang.

Waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali dan nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kedua ungkapan tersebut selalu Naruto ingat di dalam kepalanya. Agar jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang merugikan diri sendiri, karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Senada dengan dua ungkapan di atas, perasaan cinta Naruto pada sang mantan tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Hatinya telah terlanjur tersakiti oleh tindakan sang mantan. Sang mantan telah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 _When you go_

 _Would you even turn to say,_

 _"I don't love you_

 _Like I did yesterday?"_

* * *

Naruto mengusap setetes air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa ini?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku sudah melupakannya! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini!" gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali ia dan sang mantan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di taman kota Konoha, mereka duduk berdampingan, mereka memakan es krim rasa stroberi berdua, berciuman dengan latar belakang _sunset_ yang indah.

Terkadang, Naruto menangis jika mengingat kenangannya bersama sang mantan.

* * *

 _Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

 _So sick and tired of all_

 _The needless beating_

* * *

Pernah suatu ketika di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah, ia dan sang mantan berjalan pagi beriringan bergandeng tangan seakan dunia milik berdua. Ia dan sang mantan bergandengan seakan tak ada halangan yang menghalangi genggaman tangan mereka. Dan saat itu banyak tatapan iri tertuju pada mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman manis mereka.

Mereka berdua beristirahat di kafe yang Naruto kunjungi saat ini. Mereka tertawa bersama, bercanda ria, seakan tak ada hari esok. Tetapi, hari itu adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

Sang mantan memilih pergi bersama sahabat Uchiha nya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama daripada bersama kekasihnya bercanda ria, tertawa bersama. Dengan alibi tugas kuliah karena mereka satu jurusan, sang Uchiha berhasil merusak momen kebersamaan Naruto dengan sang mantan.

Seminggu setelahnya, mantannya memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena tuduhan selingkuh. Mantannya mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke -sahabat Uchihanya- melihat dirinya berjalan berdua dengan wanita berambut merah di Konoha Mall. Padahal, waktu itu ia hanya sedang menemani sepupunya yang datang dari desa Oto untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

* * *

 _But baby when they knock you_

 _Down and out_

 _It's where you ought to stay_

* * *

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mengingat kenangan pedih yang ditorehkan oleh sang mantan dan sahabat Uchiha nya. Ia menyeruput kopinya dengan kasar hingga beberapa tetes tumpah di meja. Ia hiraukan hal tersebut. Ia melihat jam di tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum 'dia' datang dan ia masih memiliki waktu untuk mengenang kebersamaannya dengan sang mantan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Terakhir kali...

Dan ia akan menutup seluruh ingatannya tentang sang mantan.

* * *

 _Well after all the blood that you still owe_

 _Another dollar's just another blow_

* * *

 _Kring!_

Bel yang menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung baru di kafe tersebut berbunyi. Terlihat seorang perempuan kisaran umur 24 tahun masuk ke kafe tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Perempuan tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri; berambut pink, mengenakan dress casual berwarna biru muda. Sebuah tas berwarna pink terlihat ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Ia menghampiri meja Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Huahh. Maaf, aku terlambat." ucap perempuan tersebut sambil mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu. "Bukankah itu menjadi kebiasaanmu, jika datang selalu terlambat, ne Sakura- _chan_?" goda Naruto pada perempuan di depannya yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Hehehehe." Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Senyuman itu, tawa itu...

Itulah yang Naruto rindukan saat ini. Tawa dan senyum dari sang mantan, Haruno Sakura. Seorang yang mengisi hatinya. Seorang yang bagaikan mutiara di matanya, dan bagaikan mutiara berlumpur bagi sebagian orang.

* * *

 _So fix your eyes and get up_

 _Better get up_

 _While you can_

* * *

"Duduklah." ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ah, ya." Sakura lalu duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Hening.

Sudah 10 menit lebih mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mungkin karena mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sakura menghela napas "Naru, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sakura berujar pelan.

"Hm." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Naruto memang susah ditebak dan sangat misterius. Ia harus memancing Naruto untuk berbicara atau rencana yang telah ia susun tidak akan terealisasikan.

"Naru." sang perempuan berambut pink itu berseru pelan.

"Hm?" respon Naruto pelan tanpa menatap Sakura.

" _Gomen ne..._ " intonasinya melemah,"Maafkan segala kesalahanku padamu," Sakura mulai terisak, teringat kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia buat kepada pria berambut pirang di depannya. "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud." isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura.

* * *

 _When you go_

 _Would you even turn to say,_

 _"I don't love you_

 _Like I did yesterday?"_

* * *

Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya, cinta sejatinya, permata hijaunya. Ia sakit melihat Sakura menangis tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Ingin ia peluk Sakura, ingin ia kecup kelopak matanya, ingin ia miliki kembali sepenuhnya permata hijaunya. Tapi ia tidak ingin bersikap egois. Sakura hanyalah mantan kekasihnya, ia tidak ingin bernostalgia terlalu jauh tentang kenangannya bersama Sakura.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. "Kau tahu? Yang kamu lakukan kepadaku itu JAHAT!" ungkap Naruto dengan mata terpejam, mencoba meredam emosi dan rasa sakit hati yang menyeruak kembali.

Sakura semakin terisak, "Maaf, Naru. Maaf." sungguh, Sakura menyesali semua perbuatannya. Ingin ia mengulangi semua kenangannya bersama Naruto, walau kenangan pahit. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup bersama Naruto.

"Kata maaf saja tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sakura!" intonasi Naruto meninggi. Tanda emosinya sedang naik.

"Maaf!" hanya kata maaf yang dapat Sakura katakan. Lidahnya seakan tidak bisa mengatakan kata lain selain 'Maaf'.

"Hahhh..." Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang ingin dicintai sepenuh hati. Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang bisa menangis apabila disakiti. Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang tidak tega saat melihat seorang perempuan menangis.

Srekkk! Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi dari kafe tersebut.

Grepp! Sakura menahan langkah Naruto dengan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Pulang." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa jawabanmu terhadap permintaanku kemarin?" bisik Sakura pelan.

* * *

 _When you go_

 _Would you have the guts to say,_

 _"I don't love you_

 _Like I loved you yesterday"_

* * *

Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Mata birunya menyipit tajam. Kemarin, ia dan Sakura tanpa sengaja bertemu di taman kota. Tempat mereka biasa berkencan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sakura meminta kepada Naruto untuk memaafkan kesalahannya dan Sakura ingin merajut kembali jalinan cinta yang sempat terputus.

Naruto menatap lembut Sakura. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sakura- _chan._ " Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih memikirkanmu." senyum Sakura makin lebar.

"Tapi..." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. "Untuk permintaanmu yang lain, jawabanku adalah..." Naruto mengambil tangan sakura dan mengenggamnya erat.

* * *

 _"I don't love you_

 _Like I loved you yesterday"_

* * *

 _Brukk!_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto ambruk. Sakura dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Naruto akhirnya dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dengan mobil milik salah satu pengunjung.

 _I don't love you_

 _Like I loved you yesterday_

Apakah ini berarti bahwa Naruto telah melupakannya? Apakah ini berarti bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya kembali?

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Ia begitu misterius. Sangat misterius hingga ia sendiri tidak dapat menebak bagaimana sifat Naruto sebenarnya.

Siapa kau sebenarnya, Namikaze Naruto?

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hikss *lap umbel*

Saya ngetiknya sambil ngedengerin lagu My Chemical Romance - I Don't Love You. Sumpah, ga ada feel banget *bakar hape*

Ini iseng-iseng buat pas kena writer block dan entah kenapa hasilnya jadi gini -_-

Jangan khawatir! Ini cuma _oneshot_ doang kok, ini cuma tulisan iseng yang saya tulis saat kena WB.

Oke, sekian dulu. Jangan lupa review ya?!

 _Ciao..._

* * *

 _Regards,_

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


End file.
